Switched Memories
by Hamato-Grayson
Summary: "Who are you?" Artemis yelled. The figure stepped out from the shadows, his face just visible from the flickered light, the pink scar ran down the side of his face from his left eyebrow, halfway down his cheek. "Leo" He answered nonchalantly. "No way..." Mumbled KF, "Dick?". I don't own YJ.
1. Just The Beginning

That's how it always starts right? A simple mission was all it was supposed to be, but not all of them right? That's what caught the hare though didn't it? Took a risk and forgot the consequences and all chaos was brought down on him. The hare took a risk, which in the end, lost him his life.

The team was forgetting that rushing in and forgetting the consequences would always risk a life but they took that chance anyway.

Artemis was impatient, she was tired, she wanted to be home with her mother and not be on another _simple, boring_ mission.

Connor wanted the stupid mission to be over and done with so he could go back to Mount Justice and watch the TV that didn't even work.

M'gann was just being M'gann, she wasn't bothered by the mission, and she just hoped that she got home before her new batch of cookies could get burnt.

Kid Flash just wanted to eat the leftover potato chips he left himself on the kitchen table and have the mission over soon, he was _starving_.

Kaldur and Robin were a totally different story. They were just as determined as they were for the other dozen missions they were assigned. This one especially. Mad scientist probably experimenting on something dangerous in an old abandoned warehouse a few miles from Mount Justice? This was definitely a mission to be cautious about. Too bad it was only them thinking this through.

 _"I have a mission for you" Batman's still face stared at the group of teenagers with no emotion as he said this, "We believe that a bunch of scientist are experimenting illegally at an old warehouse a few miles from here"_

 _"Why scientists?" Wally said with no interest in his tone of voice, showing he didn't exactly feel up to it._

 _"People who have driven past the warehouse have heard unusual sounds coming from the abandoned warehouse as well as the strange smells escaping the old place" Batman continued._

 _"Still doesn't mean that it's scientists" Wally muttered under his breath, quickly regretting it when the Bat sent him a deadly batglare._

 _"We'll be on our way then" Kaldur quickly put in before the bat's glare got even worse (if that was even possible)._

That's all they could remember, their assigned mission.

Then they're waking up in a pile of rubble. That pile of rubble also being the warehouse that they were supposedly assigned.

M'gann's eyes fluttered open, her eyes adjusting to the setting sun from afar. She tried getting up, using her arms for support as she tried to put her feet down gently. Regretting it when a sudden jolt of pain stabbed at her back. She gasped and quickly lay back in the surprisingly comfortable rubble.

A hand suddenly grabbed at her forearm, she shrieked and looked up at what grabbed her in utter horror. Her eyes swelled up, then she relaxed and grabbed at the said grabbers forearm and clutched onto it for dear life.

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes. Superboy clutched on a little harder hoping to reassure her she was okay before gently lifting her up. She gasped again feeling the same pain seize at her back. Connor stared straight at her with reassurance again. She smiled and ignored the pain knowing she was safe.

When Megan was back on her feet with one arm wrapped around Connor's neck she saw the others were also fine. A few scratches were on her team mates but nothing too serious.

Kid Flash looked up at the teens, "Do you guys remember anything?" In response he got a 'no' from each teen.

"Nobody can remember anything at all that has happened here or how we happened to be in what is left of the warehouse?" Kaldur asked, getting the same response as well.

"Rob? Dude?" Yelled KF, "Guys, where's Robin?"

Then realisation flooded onto Artemis's face, "Guys…I don't know if this is true or not, but I got this mental image in my head when I woke up. We were….fighting and Robin was near some huge machine thing, I don't know…but then all of a sudden the thing….went off." She paused with confusion written on her face, "Something happened here, and some explosion went off and I think…..I think Robin was right next to whatever went off."

Horror sparked onto each teen's face. Robin? Our Robin? He must be hurt, but where is he?

Wally stepped over the pile of what was left of the abandoned warehouse and disappeared from the team's view before he came back. He was holding something in his hand, he held onto it tightly before showing it to the shocked group of heroes. They gasped at what they saw.

It was Robin's mask, torn up in some corners, with blood soaking into the fabric…

 **First chapter, I hope it was good enough. I'm actually surprised how well this came out. My stories usually come out messed up in some areas. One second my description is amazing! Then the next, the story's all over the place! I'm just so happy I finally got this finished! I've been forcing my brain to work to my standards, and it's just been UUGGGHHHHH! Oh well, hope you enjoyed dudes and dudettes. Hopefully I will get another one up soon. Please review, that always pushing me to update faster so yeah, Sayonara!**


	2. Taken

Not all of them successfully made it out of the warehouse in one piece or with their heart still beating. They were just _lucky_.

" _Let's get out of here before they wake up" said one of the scientist staring at each teen lying on the ashes and rubble frantically hoping that none of them would wake up._

" _Wait," said another scientist who helped with their 'experiments', "we said for this experiment to work we needed a 'volunteer' right?"_

 _Another scientist answered from in the crowd of shaken men, "Well yes, but all of the blueprints were destroyed"_

 _The man shook his head, "I helped with the last test we did, and it was also the most successful test. I know it off by heart"_

 _Another stepped forward, "You mean you want to try it on one of these kids?! It's too risky!"_

" _We're in lots of trouble as it is, do you want to see this theory go up in flames or do you want it to be successful?!" he raised his voice._

 _There was silence for a few seconds before they all agreed. Determination showed on the man's face as he relaxed knowing they were with him, "Then who shall be our subject?"_

" _The bat's kid, he's been trained by THE batman and I've seen him fight, he's stronger than he looks. He's better than any of the group of teens!" Someone shouted over the circle of scientists._

 _They all turned around to find the little bird quickly._

 _They found the boy's body lying crippled on the ground, blood covering most of the left side of his face. A pool of blood pouring from a deep gash in the back of his head. His right hand was in an odd angle with more blood starting to dry on the poor little 13-year-old's skin._

 _One man walked up to the boy, a slight pang of sympathy for the boy tugging at his heart. He checked the boy wonder's pulse, "It's very slow. We should get him out of here quick, his heart rate is decreasing quickly and he may need surgery on his right hand"_

 _The scientist didn't hesitate to grab the boy delicately before walking a few feet to a battered car. They put down the boy nicely in the back. One man turned the key hoping for the engine to start. First time, nothing. Second try, the car started to cough out smoke and the engine came to life with a big 'roar!'_

 _The group of men got into the vehicle, some grabbed onto the sides and hung on tight. The vehicle drove further away from the warehouse with the fallen bird in their hands._

 _Unfortunately only when the captors were out of view of the warehouse did the questioning teens wake up…_

 **Sorry it's so short, my brains been very lazy since the holidays started and I'm trying my best here. Thanks for the reviews dudes and dudettes! I really appreciate them, please keep reviewing! I need more motivation; I never update this quick when it comes to writing stories!**


End file.
